


Jade's Story

by BelievingOreo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Sadstuck, probably not but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelievingOreo/pseuds/BelievingOreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually the other kids forget about Jade in their busy lives and don't have time to talk to each other. Though they also forgot that Jade never had anyone or anything on her island other than an old dog and frogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade's Story

I wrinkled my nose and rolled over in bed groaning. Yet the annoying little pings wouldn’t stop. I’d do anything right now to make them stop, let whoever it was deal with my laziness. 

\--turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering gardenGnostic [GG]-- 20:34  
TG: jade yo chica we need you to be awake right now  
TG: im bored here harley what are you going to do about it  
TG: i might even rap about how abandoned i feel right now  
TG: even egbert is ignoring me   
TG: what is up with the two of you   
TG: im worried the both of you might have contracted some swag from me  
TG: and both you and egbert just cant stand it so youre sick  
TG: dude come on   
TG: i need my furry girl here

\--ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering gardenGnostic [GG]-- 20:57  
EB: jade! where are you?   
EB: you’re always online.  
EB: are you okay jade?  
EB: i mean your not like hurt or anything right?

\--tentacleTherapist [TT] started pestering gardenGnostic [GG]-- 22:05  
TT: Jade I don’t know why you are not answering but could you at least message one of us? Particularly Dave, he seems to be near panic attack level.   
TT: If there's something wrong you do know you can tell any of us Jade.  
TT: We'll be happy to just hear from you again.  
TT: Take your time if you need, I can tell the boys that you responded to me and just need some time alone.  
TT: Do come back soon, we'll miss you.

Sighing I finally gave in and turn around to look at the offending thing lap. One eye slowly opens and then the other. Wait… everything’s too blurry too see. Flopping my hand around I felt for my glasses. Is that them? Nope, that’s a pen. What about these? Idiot thats some stupid 3D or whatever glasses Dave sent so you’d be matching. Oh! Here they were, right next to the laptop. How cunning. Sliding them on slowly I looked at the screen. 

“Low battery. Plug into nearest outlet!”

Damn, it wasn’t what I was hoping for. Of course it wasn’t though, John, Dave, and Rose have either been completely absent or just ignoring me whenever I tried to pestered them. There’s also the fact that they completely just stopped logging into pesterchum. I decided to give it another try and I sent them messages. 

GG: hey! i just wanted to drop by and say hi, but i guess you aren’t on huh? sorry then :/

After waiting a couple minutes I decided none of them were going to answer, pouting a little I clicked the little ‘x’ in the corner. 

“ARGHGHGH! You guys come back!” Shutting off my laptop and rolling to the other side of the bed I hugged a squiddle. Nope crying was not a thing that was gonna happen. You are Jade Harley for fucks sake and you can do this! You know they’ll come back. Right? Right? Things have to be okay! You can’t be left out here alone! I mean you’ll go crazier than you already are. 

‘Look at yourself Jade, I’m already thinking third person. Soon I’ll talk to myself or worse… the rocks.’ 

Something warm and soft grazed my arm, turning to look I smiled softly. “Come here Bec, oh good dog.” Somehow you’re surprised the old dog made it this far with you, and your glad. You like to think it’s your grandfather’s way of watching over you. Bec wiggles his way into my arms, kicking the squidle out of it’s place. I sighed and buried my face into his soft fur. Soon I fell to the comforts of sleep. 

I had these dreams, of something great and big. Everyone was there, even some new friends. I felt like I should’ve known them, but I couldn’t remember. They had grey skin, these big yellow eyes, and candy corn horns! The shouty one looked pretty upset when I couldn’t recognize him, but he hurt my head. 

Dave and John were there too! Rose might’ve been there, but I wasn’t with her, Rose was on a meteor with Dave I think. I got to meet John though, I think I gave him a bunny. Me and Dave, I remember we went frog hunting in the cold. I wore this really pretty dress, but then Dave died. I think that was the worst part of the dream. Even worse than when I saw the “horrorterrors.” 

By the time I woke up I was sweating and crying a lot, Bec whimpered again and licked my face. I hugged him and started to sob. I just cried for everything, for my unknown friends, grandfather, and my best friends who aren’t really my friends now. Most of all though, I cried for myself. I let myself drown in self-pity. 

After that morning I never bothered trying to talk to the three of them again. They never tried either, but I wouldn’t know. I deleted pesterchum off of everything. That was the last time I ever thought of my first and only friends; John Egbert, Rose Lalonde, and Dave Strider. 

I’m Jade Harley and I live completely alone on an tropical island in the Pacific Ocean with my dog named Bec. It's my island and it's my only home. This has been my story.


End file.
